1. Field
A negative active material for a rechargeable lithium battery and a rechargeable lithium battery including the same are disclosed.
2. Description of the Related Art
A rechargeable lithium battery may be a power source for a small portable electronic device. A rechargeable lithium battery may use an organic electrolyte solution, and may have twice or more high discharge voltage than that of a comparative battery using an alkali aqueous solution, and may have high energy density.